The present invention relates to deriving business processes, and in particular, to a system and method for deriving business processes from events.
Maintenance and optimization of computer systems are very important tasks for many businesses. Many processes implemented on a computer are performed using a variety of software systems that may be very old and not optimized to take advantage of state-of-the-art technologies. Such systems are commonly referred to as legacy software systems. It is often desirable to migrate business software processes to newer and more modern software architectures to enhance performance and functionality. However, migrating software processes to new systems typically requires detailed analysis of the source code and recreation of the code base using modern programming techniques. Accordingly, process migration can be time consuming and expensive.
Additionally, it is often desirable to acquire an understanding of the structure of processes carried out by legacy code to gain knowledge of a computer system's usage. This can provide valuable data when performing maintenance tasks on a system or ensuring that the code is operating as expected. An in-depth understanding of the processes performed by a computer system can be used to analyze weaknesses in programming code of legacy software by discovering which tasks and/or subtasks consume the most time and resources. A previously undetected resource bottleneck can be uncovered and process improved, for example.
Thus, it is desirable to have a system and method to derive computer-implemented business processes that do not require analysis of source code. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a system and method for deriving business processes from events.